


Soyokaze

by hananiarashi



Category: Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananiarashi/pseuds/hananiarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...she is the precious, precious oxygen that he breathes in; without her, he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soyokaze

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : **Shin Shirayuki Hime Densetsu Pretear** is owned by Sato Junichi and Naruse Kaori. All the copyrights associated with **Pretear** belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.
> 
>  **Author's Notes** : As part of my back-to-writing process, I decided to join the **1sentence** livejournal community, which is all about using 50 different words and writing a sentence for your favorite fandom pairing. Yes, 1 SENTENCE. ONLY.
> 
> So it is a mental exercise, because you have to tell a complete story in one sentence. For me, the whole thing is a mental exercise and a jumpstart as well. I chose the title Soyokaze, and it's a Japanese word meaning "gentle breeze". Breeze = Wind; Hayate is a kigo (seasonal word) related to wind.
> 
> * * *

01\. **Ring**

The ruby that glowed with an inner fire and the small diamond chips scattered like snow set on the silver band inscribed with her name was what Hayate imagined placing on the fourth finger of Himeno's left hand while asking to her to be his and only his, from this day forward.

02\. **Hero**

A hero protects everyone from danger, from the fires of hell, but Hayate protects his Tulip Head from everything; everyone else can just go to hell.

03\. **Memory**

The same blue eyes of the boy who carried her home on piggyback was the same blue eyes of the man who kissed her when she woke up.

04\. **Box**

"So Himeno, Gou told me that Hayate was carrying a small box inside his pocket," Yayoi said, her eyes twinkling as she saw Himeno blushed even redder than the color of her hair.

05\. **Run**

When the news that Himeno was missing for so many hours already reached him, it was as if Hayate's feet moved on their own accord as he sprinted around town and became the Wind itself.

06\. **Hurricane**

Hayate's love, Himeno thinks, is like a hurricane - unexpected, frighteningly turbulent, and a terrible immense force that completely swept her off her feet and swept everything away from them.

07\. **Wings**

Himeno's love, Hayate thinks, is like a pair of wings engulfing him with her warmth and passion, taking him to heights he never thought he'd reach, and shielding him from everything around them.

08\. **Cold**

"My hands are cold," Himeno complained; "Why the hell did you forget your mittens then?" Hayate grumbled as he took her hand and held it inside his jacket pocket.

09\. **Red**

All he could see was her auburn tulip-shaped hair, her apple-tinted cheeks, and his image reflected on her scarlet eyes when she lifted her face to meet his.

10\. **Drink**

Everything about his Pretear was fascinating - the way she walks like a baby elephant, the way she eats as if there is no tomorrow, the way she gulps her milk in one sitting - and then Kei ruins the moment by commenting on how he had become a stalker already.

11\. **Midnight**

The best part of the day, thinks Hayate, is midnight - the time when he enters his Pretear's room and watches her as she snores and drools and dreams.

12\. **Temptation**

Seeing a drunk Himeno, with her glassy eyes, rumpled hair and flushed cheeks, took everything he have to not give in and kiss her senseless.

13\. **View**

Being the Pretear's guardians gave the Leafe Knights the duty of watching Himeno all day, but nothing beats the mornings when she stands by her balcony, yawning and stretching her arms wide, and then turning red when she sees him staring up at her.

14\. **Music**

She can only take so much from the constant bullying from Mayune, the prickly comments of her stepmother, the cold stares of Mawata, and her father turning a blind eye to everything, but the sound of Hayate's voice calling out "Tulip Head" strangely becomes the music to soothe her wounded heart.

15\. **Silk**

"Hey Tulip Head, when we get married, I want you to wear a white silk wedding dress," Hayate declared bossily, and missed just in time a thick book of wedding gown designs thrown at him by a furious (and blushing) Himeno.

16\. **Cover**

"Of all the times you have to forget your umbrella, Tulip Head!" Hayate mutters as he holds a tomato-red Himeno closer to him and covers them both with his jacket while the rain continued to fall down.

17\. **Promise**

"You will not go around saving everyone from Fenrir without me beside you," Hayate angrily remarked, his embrace around Himeno tightening; "And you will not get even one scratch from protecting me," Himeno replied, as she linked her pinky finger around his.

18\. **Dream**

Happiness is holding his Tulip Head in his arms, her eyes shining with adoration and affection for him, and it will all remain just a stupid dream if he doesn't take the first step and turn it into reality.

19\. **Candle**

There's nothing left, no one else left except for the two of them, and as the shadows of death surrounding Fenrir, him and his Pretear loom near, all he can think of is how her eyes shine brightly in the midst of the darkness, in this madness.

20\. **Talent**

She complains about not being pretty or smart or athletic or musical or artistic or simply gifted to be the Pretear, but what is all that when she has what no one else has - the rare and special capability of loving other people no matter who and what they are and will become.

21\. **Silence**

He would give up Leafe, his power, his soul, everything - just so he could hear her angry shouts and her insults and her giggling instead of this unmoving girl and the silence that deafens him horribly.

22\. **Journey**

He ends up full circle; he starts his search for the Pretear when she bumps into him, her heart breaks and he looks for her and brings her back, she defeats Fenrir and dies in his arms, she comes back to life and back to him; everything started and ended and begins again with her.

23\. **Fire**

Himeno is simply fire; when she responds to his tauntings, when she "gets revenge" on Mayune, when she teams up with Yayoi in the bespectacled girl's stupid fangirling, when she faces Fenrir unwavering and without fear, and when she answers his kiss with a kiss.

24\. **Strength**

Himeno's strength, her will to fight, comes from her wish to protect everyone; Hayate's strength, his will to fight, comes from Himeno alone.

25\. **Mask**

His duty comes first in everything he does, but the Wind Knight finds it a struggle to maintain a facade of indifference whenever he is around his Tulip Head.

26\. **Ice**

He felt his heart stop and slowly turn to ice as he watched the lifeless Pretear fall down from the sky, her face eerily calm and serene.

27\. **Fall**

"When?", "Where?", "How?", "Why?", but the questions never mattered; he simply woke up and found himself falling madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with the new Pretear.

28\. **Forgotten**

They may have saved the world (" _Don't forget_!"), and he may have lived forever (" _I won't_!"), but he cannot forget the day his hands were soiled with blood (" _Promise_?"), her heart stopped beating and her eyes never to open again. (" _I promise_.")

29\. **Dance**

His back ached, his shoulders hurt, and his feet still felt the pain of her high heels, but everything was all worth it when he held Himeno in his arms as they waltzed across the room.

30\. **Body**

Everytime she joins with the Wind Knight, she can't help but feel self-conscious that he's inside her body, and that she's scared of the fact that he will hear how loud her heart pounds when she's with him.

31\. **Sacred**

The other Leafe Knights have noticed that although Hayate and Himeno are a couple already, the Wind Knight had never once attempted to be lover-like to his Pretear; Hayate replied that his Himeno is pure and special, and he would rather die than do something to destroy her.

32\. **Farewells**

"Hayate, before we attack Fenrir once and for all, I just want to say that I lo-" Hayate frowns and covers Himeno's lips with his own. "No way, Tulip Head, you're not allowed to say goodbye just yet."

33\. **World**

Leafe was the place of his birth and where he grew up, but Himeno was his world, the only world he had ever known, and he'd be damned if he loses the one person who had now become both his home and his world.

34\. **Formal**

It's strangely irritating, he muses, whenever she calls Sasame and Gou as "Sasame-kun" and "Gou-kun" and Mannen and Hajime as "Mannen-chan" and "Hajime-chan", and he only gets "Hayate-san" from her.

35\. **Fever**

"Whenever I see Hayate, I suddenly feel very warm, and my cheeks grow hot, and I suddenly feel faint," Himeno confesses, to which Yayoi replies, "You like him!"

36\. **Laugh**

When Gou cracks a stupid joke or when Mannen makes an inane remark, Himeno makes a strange sound, a cross between a pig snorting and squealing and a horse braying, and he can't help but think that it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his life.

37\. **Lies**

"I think...I like Sasame," she says; "Tulip Head, I really don't care," he says.

38\. **Forever**

She says that Leafe Knights are lucky because they are reborn every time they die; he says that it's too early to think of him and her dying; she replies that she's human, even if she's the Pretear; he tells her that Leafe Knights are born again without remembering anything; she answers that even if he gets to be the Wind Knight over and over again, she'll still love him forever; he kisses her to shut her up, and then says that forever is simply now with her beside him.

39\. **Overwhelmed**

"What happened to Hayate? What's with that stupid look on his face?"; "Oh, don't mind him, he just saw the Pretear trying on a two-piece bikini."

40\. **Whisper**

He moved near her and tucked her hair behind her ear ( _I love you_ ); his lips moved, and she felt his breath on her skin (I _love you_ ); he continued to murmur the same words over and over again ( _I love you_ ).

41\. **Wait**

"It's tradition for the bride to be fashionably late," explains Kei, and Hayate serenely replies, "I've been waiting for my entire life for this moment to happen; I wouldn't mind waiting a little bit more."

42\. **Talk**

"I don't know if we can defeat Fenrir and rescue Mawata," she says; "Of course you can, you're the Pretear," he says; "But if I can't I do it with my own power..." she says; "You're not going to fight alone, I'll be right beside you," he says.

43\. **Search**

"Where the hell are you, Tulip Head-Himeno," Hayate repeated the same mantra over and over in his mind and to the wind, until he sees a familiar, pink, flower-shaped head across him, and he could swear he felt his heart stopped beating once and started again.

44\. **Hope**

 _Just the two of them and there's no time, no power left to use_ , and he begins to assess the situation, _if he can get a clear shot then Himeno can escape_ and his mind was turning round and round, his heart gripped with fear, but a small hand holds his firmly, and eyes bright and burning with courage tell him _it's not over, we can do this together_.

45\. **Eclipse**

Yayoi, Mawata and Mayune all gush how handsome and dashing Sasame is, Kaoru and Natsue both agree that Sasame is a real gentleman, and he has a lucrative job as well, and the other Leafe Knights believe that the Sound Knight is perfect for their Pretear, but Himeno's heart would only have a certain Wind Knight inside.

46\. **Gravity**

His power carries him to different lands and to the farthest skies, but his love keeps him chained to the earth, for he would gladly give up his freedom than to be free without her.

47\. **Highway**

The love between two special and strong-willed individuals is not as easy nor as fast as the highway, but they do say that the course of true love never ran smooth.

48\. **Unknown**

If her mother did not die, if her father met someone nicer and kinder, if she refused to be the Pretear, if the snow continued to bleed red, if she had not known who Takako was (is), if she never met the Leafe Knights, if she was not late for school that fateful day, if she never took that stupid shortcut on her way to school, if she never bumped into _**him**_...

49\. **Lock**

His mission is to find the Pretear and save this already doomed world, and it's pointless to keep his feelings under the lock of the duty-bound after meeting the girl who will destroy everything he worked so hard for.

50\. **Breathe**

She was a breath of fresh air in his jaded world, the cool breeze in this fiery chaos...she is the precious, precious oxygen that he breathes in; without her, he dies.


End file.
